


Burning Bridges and Building New Ones

by WolfSquish



Series: Pet Project [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Smut only in ch4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfSquish/pseuds/WolfSquish
Summary: Scorpius fucks up big time. Now he and Theo both have to deal with the resulting mess.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Lysander Scamander, Scorpius Malfoy/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Pet Project [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663804
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some of this fic was read over by ZakiSalem, some of it by KrysKrossZee, some of it not at all. All mistakes are still mine.  
> The first chapter takes place on the 12th of September 2026

The hallway was dark, filled with the soft sounds of kissing and gasping, of ‘Elsa’, ‘Princess’ and fragments of sentences that might have been important at another time. Scorpius’ back hit a wall, breaking the kiss and causing him to look at Lysander properly for the first time since they’d literally bumped into each other at the wedding, seemingly hours ago.They’d since apparated there, to Scorpius’ place. 

Scorpius opened his mouth with a slightly more serious expression on his face, but Lysander cut that off immediately with a kiss. He didn’t want to hear it, didn’t want to know what would happen if they stopped to think about things, not when he’d literally dreamed of this for so long. So they kissed as they made their way to the bedroom, decorating their path there with articles of clothing they’d been wearing moments before. They reached the bedroom, a bed the clear, almost proud centerpiece. A double bed of which both sides obviously had been slept in. 

Now it was Scorpius who kissed Lysander to prevent an interruption before pushing him down on the bed and crawling in after him. He hummed softly as he pulled Lysander close, his hands roaming in a way he’d never really dared to way back when. 

“What the fuck?” The voice was soft as a light flicked on, filled with quiet pain and betrayal as a third man entered the bedroom. Scorpius caught his pain filled eyes for just a second before the eye contact was broken by Theo walking out of the bedroom. The door slammed in his wake and his footsteps down the stairs were like a thunderstorm, a thunderstorm that continued as he paced downstairs, audible even in the bedroom. 

Scorpius swallowed in an attempt to get rid of the lump in his throat and squeezed his eyes shut. “Fuck.” He managed after too long, pushing away a frozen Lysander as gently as his panicked mind could make him before grabbing pyjama bottoms and stepping into them. He couldn’t even look at the man currently occupying his boyfriend’s side of the bed as he ran a hand through his hair before going after Theo. 

“Theo, I…” He didn’t know what to say, what to do as he approached the pacing man, who hadn’t responded to his presence or his words at all. Scorpius gently cupped his cheek, forcing him to stop pacing. Theo jerked away from the touch as if stung, stumbling back a few paces in the process. 

“Don’t.” The word filled the room like a drumbeat, promising pain and projecting Theo’s pain in equal measure. “Don’t touch me.”

Scorpius’ hand fell down to hang limply at his side while he gave a tiny nod, now scared any kind of movement would make things worse. 

“I- Do you need me to go?” He asked quietly. He needed to talk, to fix things immediately, but he knew Theo usually needed some time to process. It was the wrong thing to say apparently, perhaps speaking at all was a mistake; the next second he was pinned to the wall with Theo’s hands gripping his hip and shoulder almost painfully, their faces inches apart. They’d been in similar positions a lot before, yet the context made sure any familiarity with it was hard to find. 

“I was going to propose to you.” The words started out as a venomous hiss, but softened to a soft, almost anguished whisper by the end of the sentence. 

Any and all explanations that Scorpius might have given evaporated then, as all he could do was stare, now painfully aware that the night’s mistake was bigger than he ever could have imagined. A small sound behind Theo caught both their attention; Lysander, half dressed with his remaining clothes slung over his arm, obviously in the process of sneaking out. He froze like a deer in headlights, his face a picture of abject horror before he bolted. The slamming of the front door announced his departure, leaving a deafening silence between the two remaining men. 

Eventually, Scorpius broke the silence: “I won’t try to defend myself and I know I have a lot of explaining to do, but I am all in with us, with you and me. I will grovel and apologise and do whatever it takes to make this right.” He paused to take a deep breath. “But I need you to be honest right now and tell me straight if you cannot forgive me, if we cannot work through this.” His voice broke towards the end but he made sure to not look away; he owed Theo at least some eye contact. Theo let go of him then and took a few steps back while rubbing a hand over his face, wiping away angry tears in the process. 

“I. Elsa…” Theo struggled with trying to find words for a while before giving a helpless shrug and sinking down onto the sofa, his back to Scorpius. The ticking sound of the clock on the wall filled the silence between them for what seemed like an eternity. “I love you. I love Emery, heck I love Molly. I thought this, all of this, it was our family, the family we were building.” He said eventually, rubbing his hands over his face again. 

Scorpius hadn’t moved until Theo started talking, gingerly walking over to sit in the chair opposite Theo. 

“We were-  _ are _ if you still want that.” He said softly, quickly closing his mouth again when Theo held up a hand in a clear sign to stop. 

“What you did today, it shattered all trust, all faith between us.” Theo continued quietly, as if Scorpius hadn’t spoken. “And I don’t know if I can ever move past that. Right now I don’t even know if I want to.”    
Despite his best efforts not to interrupt, a tiny, hurt sound left Scorpius’ throat at that. He quickly waved his hand for Theo to keep going, his eyes downcast as he fought the urge to run for the bathroom. 

“What I do know is that tonight hurt me, more than anything has hurt in a long time, and that the only thing I can think of that would make it even the tiniest bit better is to curl up in bed with you, because that’s what usually makes things better for me.” He finally finished, attempting to make eye contact with Scorpius for a few moments before Scorpius actually looked up to make that possible. 

“So I don’t know is my answer, and I probably won’t know for a while.” Theo got up and walked over to Scorpius, holding out a hand to him. “But I have to be at work early tomorrow and I won’t sleep if you’re not there, so come to bed with me?”

Scorpius took Theo’s hand carefully, scared he was misunderstanding somehow, quiet as he let Theo pull him to his feet. They both stayed silent as Theo changed for bed, Scorpius having been dressed for that for a while already. So he simply sat on his side of the bed and waited, torn between watching Theo closely to reassure himself that he wasn’t bolting and not daring to look in case he got caught watching him. 

They exchanged quiet, rather lackluster, I love you’s before curling up, both of them stiff and awkward and unwilling to let go of the other. Though sleep took its sweet time in claiming them, they didn’t say another word. 


	2. Chapter 2

For the next few days, things remained awkward, off kilter even between them. Scorpius wasn’t quite sure how they managed to keep Emery unaware, but he wasn’t complaining about it either. Emery didn’t seem to be catching on that Theo and Scorpius were barely talking, nor the disappointment Molly was practically radiating in Scorpius’ direction the rare moments she actually was in the same room as him. The jury was out on if she even knew what happened or if that was still Scott related though. 

“Theo?” Scorpius asked quietly. Molly was in the living room with Emery and Theo was cooking. Normally Scorpius wouldn’t feel so out of place hanging about the kitchen with him, but now he was unsure if he was welcome there.    
“Taste this.” Theo said, completely ignoring his boyfriend’s tentative attempt to start a conversation and shoving a wooden spoon in his face to taste. The message came through to Scorpius loud and clear; Theo was still angry and didn’t want to say things he’d regret. So Scorpius tasted the sauce and let out a soft hum. 

“I like that. Maybe a little more garlic?” He suggested, mostly because he knew Theo liked it when he made suggestions for improvements even though he was sure that nothing Theo cooked could ever be improved upon. Scorpius sighed quietly as Theo continued to cook. At least he was still tolerated in his usual places; near Theo and food. He just hoped they could talk soon, rip off the plaster before the wounds got infected and the remains of their relationship rotted away.

But for now all he could do was call in his son to help set the table, Emery was allowed to do cutlery, sigh when Molly once again declined to join them and let the chaotic flow of dinner sweep him through the motions. 

It wasn’t until the ninth day after the wedding that Theo finally came to pick up Scorpius from work, his face set in a serious expression that was normally reserved for scolding Emery. “Talking today?” Scorpius asked as he slipped the shop’s key into his pocket and let the automatic arm Theo slung around his shoulders comfort him. 

“Talking today.” He agreed, his voice so soft that Scorpius had to strain his ears to hear it. “Molly and Emery are spending the evening at Grandma Weasley’s.” He added with a soft sigh, knowing that the last thing they needed was someone blundering into the middle of what would hopefully be a cathartic conversation. 

The walk to the Apparition point was quiet and filled with a hopeful kind of anxiety for both of them. They separated as neither of them thought side along was a good idea just then, though as soon as they did dread made a home for itself in the pit of Scorpius’ stomach. Theo looked so serious and down and while he had every right to considering everything, Scorpius couldn’t help but fear that was it, two and a half years of their lives down the drain because he’d been a drunken idiot. 

But then Theo was waiting for him at the other side of the Apparition point, his expression softening just for a moment, just long enough to ease Scorpius’ fears a little bit. Still, the rest of the walk home had never been so full of the urge to run, hide, beg, scream and all those things combined. Instead, he could do nothing but walk quietly and hope he’d still have a partner by the time the night was over. 

“I brought leftovers from work to heat up.” Theo said as they stepped inside, heading into the kitchen immediately. The kitchen was where he was most comfortable, so it wasn’t a surprise, yet it still sent a shiver of cold dread down Scorpius’ spine as he closed the door and hung up his coat before following Theo into the kitchen.    
“Don’t you want to take your coat off?” He said softly, knowing Theo wouldn’t remember if he was left to go into full cooking mode and end up uncomfortably warm. 

For a moment, Theo just looked at him without an ounce of comprehension. Then he smiled sheepishly and nodded. 

“Uh. Yeah, thanks.” He murmured as he left the kitchen to hang up his coat as well. Scorpius was left to nervously pace the kitchen a few times before he made himself sit down, messing with the cords of his hoodie. 

Theo didn’t pay attention to him as he came back into the kitchen, instead busying himself with preheating the oven and arranging the leftovers on a rack and then putting the rack in the by then hot oven. The entire time Scorpius just watched him, some part of him eager to commit this to memory; he hadn’t known for a lot of things they had been the last time, and he wasn’t going to miss the importance of this. Eventually Theo ran out of ways to keep busy, so he made them both tea and sat down with a heavy sigh. The sigh seemed to spell doom for Scorpius and he fought the urge to make himself appear smaller. 

“I don’t know where to start.” Theo started, looking down at his tea and tapping a finger on the table nervously. Scorpius hadn’t moved since Theo had come back into the kitchen, frozen like a deer in headlights. 

“So I guess I’ll start at the end. So long as you promise that you’ll listen to the rest of it?” Theo added, looking up at Scorpius and waiting for him to nod before continuing. “I don’t want this to be the end of us. I still want to be with you and I do think we can work through this together.” He said simply, just as much in a rush for things to get better as Scorpius was, and knowing he’d probably give the wrong impression if he didn’t start with his conclusion. Words would never be his biggest strength. He hadn’t expected Scorpius’ reaction though. 

Scorpius’ face crumpled up and despite his promise to himself to keep as calm as he could during the actual conversation, he burst into tears, gasping for breath between sobs in seconds. 

“Sorry.” He managed between sobs as he wrapped his arms around himself before a horrified Theo could move to hug him tightly. 

“Please don’t apologise, it’s okay.” Theo murmured as he rubbed his thumb soothingly across the base of Scorpius’ skull, holding him and letting him cry it out. Theo really was glad now that he’d decided to start where he had; he really didn’t want to think about what Scorpius’ reaction would’ve been otherwise. 

The oven beeped, loudly announcing the end of its timer and causing the both of them to jump. It probably was just what was needed then though; a break to eat and process the start of the conversation before continuing on with what would probably be the hardest part of it. 

So Theo gave Scorpius one last squeeze and pointedly pushed Scorpius’ mug of tea closer to him before getting up to retrieve their food. As he plated up and grabbed them both water bottles, Scorpius took slow, deep breaths and sipped his tea to calm down. 

A slightly more composed Scorpius injected his insulin while Theo set down plates, cutlery, and water bottles for them both. 

“Thanks.” He managed as he picked up his fork, though between the nerves and the crying it was sure to be a while before his appetite made an appearance. Then again, it was Theo’s cooking and he didn’t actually need his appetite to eat seconds most of the time. 

They were quiet as they ate, so they were done eating sooner than either of them had been expecting. Theo nervously started to clear plates and rinse dishes while Scorpius tore apart the label on his water bottle into increasingly smaller pieces. 

Eventually there were no more dishes to rinse and no more pieces big enough to rip up though and so they were left with nothing to do but to continue the conversation at hand. And even though they both knew they needed to start again, neither seemed willing to do so. 

“Thank you for giving me another chance.” Scorpius eventually said with a small, tentative smile, though that faded as Theo stayed quiet for a while after. 

“I’m not though.” He responded softly, with a shake of his head. “I’m giving us, together, another chance.” He corrected while he rolled his shoulders. “I don’t… I can’t trust you. I want to because I don’t know how to be with someone I can’t trust. But right now, I can’t. So I can’t give you another chance. I can only hope that we’ll rebuild that trust so I can give you another chance.” He explained, pausing often to choose his words carefully and check that Scorpius was still breathing. 

“Does that make sense at all?” He asked, licking his lips nervously when instead of replying Scorpius just seemed to be trying to disappear into his hoodie. Theo hated himself for that a little bit, but he had to say it. They’d deal with it together, that was the whole point. It wasn’t Theo vs Scorpius, it was them vs whatever life threw at them. 

Scorpius managed a slow nod in response to his question, needing to breathe deeply and slowly again to try and stay relatively calm. 

“I understand.” He said quietly, his voice slightly hollow. He hesitated before rubbing a hand over his face. “I don’t know if it helps, but if I’d thought, even for a split second, that I’d do what I did I wouldn’t have gone, would have turned and walked the other way and out of the wedding the second I ran into him.” He paused for a shaky breath. When he started talking again, his voice cracked and he had to start over. “I don’t blame you for not trusting me, I don’t trust me either right now.” He tried his hardest to keep the self loathing out of his voice but he wasn’t entirely successful. 

Theo got up to hug him again. 

“It both does and doesn’t.” He said honestly; knowing Scorpius at least hadn’t intended to do what he did helped. Knowing that Scorpius didn’t even trust himself just then didn’t, not at all. “Please don’t get stuck hating yourself, that’s not gonna help either of us.” He murmured quietly as he pressed a kiss to Scorpius’ forehead.

Scorpius couldn’t do anything but lean into the embrace, sagging against Theo as he wrapped his own arms around Theo’s waist. He buried his face in the crook of Theo’s neck and just soaked in the warmth, love, and companionship he’d missed so much the passed week and a half. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed as I wanted to get this out now.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite their conversation, things remained awkward, difficult even between them for a week or so. Theo seemed to be walking the walk of letting things go as best he could, but Scorpius was too stuck in his guilt at first. Adding to that was the fact that he couldn’t talk to Molly, couldn’t lean on her as he would’ve done before. He’d attempted to start a conversation a couple times, but she hadn’t forgiven him for his harsh words about Scott, which meant more guilt for him to deal with. At the same time he resented feeling guilty about it; he’d been right and someone had to say something about it. The fact that it affected their relationship to the point of barely existing at all didn’t suck any less because of that though.

Eventually things did settle for him, which was helped a lot by Theo’s efforts to act as if everything was normal, as well as the reminder to not get stuck hating himself. Things weren’t exactly normal, of course, but the fact that Theo was acting liked it was something in their past, something that didn’t affect their life then and there anymore helped more than any reassurances ever could have. 

“What’s for dinner?” Scorpius asked as he came home from work after things felt like they shifted back into their right spots again. As he spoke, he stepped into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around a cooking Theo, pressing a kiss to the back of his shoulder with a small smile. 

Theo just hummed in reply at first as he leaned back against him, just basking in the embrace for a while before pulling Scorpius in front of him, making him look at the pots and pans in front of them. “What do you think?” He asked, stubbornly picking his semi-successful cooking lessons back up now they were actually speaking again. 

“Hmm. Dunno. Something stew-y? And is that cornbread? But I think that should be in the oven?” He made a semi-educated guess, though honestly he had no idea what Theo actually was working on, just that it smelled good and was making his stomach growl audibly. 

Theo laughed at the sound and kissed Scorpius’ cheek. “Close enough.” He said before explaining exactly what he was cooking, and that the cornbread was supposed to be cooked on the hob. “Now get started on setting the table so we can eat in a bit.” He added at the end of his explanation as he stirred the largest pot.

Scorpius stuck out his tongue before doing as told. He let Emery and Molly know dinner was almost done and to come to the dining room to eat. Molly declining to join them wasn’t a surprise. He wasn’t going to stop asking though; regardless of any fights she still was a part of their family. 

Emery asked to be carried to the kitchen, which hadn’t happened a lot lately and honestly, Scorpius missed picking up his son all the time, so he wasn’t complaining about it, especially not with the good mood he currently was in. He got Emery situated in his high chair while Theo carried dinner to the table. Scorpius absentmindedly waved his wand to actually set the table, having been too preoccupied with Emery to actually do that. 

“Daddies happy?” Emery asked in one of his much too observant moments, though this time it wasn’t that bad; they were happy for the first time in a while. 

“I’m very happy.” Scorpius said as he found Emery’s sippy cup and water bottles for him and Theo, flashing a grin in Theo’s direction and blushing happily when he received the same in return with the addition of a wink. 

“Why wouldn’t I be happy? I got my boys right here, don’t I?” Theo added as he pressed a kiss to the top of Emery’s head and sat down as well. He started plating up, first for Emery so the food could cool down a little, then for Scorpius and lastly for himself, making sure in the process there was enough left in the pot for Molly to eat later. 

Emery gave out a happy sound as he tried to pull his bowl closer to himself, though it was and would remain out of his reach until it cooled down enough so he wouldn’t burn himself if he inevitably spilled some on himself. He was very proud of mostly managing to eat on his own now, even if he did need one of his daddies or his mummy to cut up his food for him. His daddies didn’t talk much while they ate, but they always talked with him whenever he said something, so he made sure to talk as much as possible. His daddies were happy after being sad for a really long time and there was food as well! Eventually his bowl ended up empty as well though and daddy Theo started to clear the table while daddy Scorpius wrote a note to mummy to let her know there was food to heat up later. He didn’t understand why mummy wasn’t joining them for meals anymore, but so long as everyone was happy, that was okay. 

Scorpius wiped Emery clean of any bits of food that hadn’t quite made it to his mouth while Theo started to fill the sink with hot, sudsy water. 

“We’re binging more of Veronica Mars?” Theo asked as he stacked their dishes next to the sink.

“Yeah, think so.” Scorpius agreed, taking a detour so he could kiss Theo’s cheek quickly, which of course meant that Emery wanted kisses too. 

Once Scorpius and Emery reached the stairs, Emery insisted he could make it up on his own, which combined with demanding several lullabies meant it took over an hour all in all before Emery was tucked in to sleep and Scorpius could join Theo in the living room. 

“I thought you’d fallen asleep up there.” Theo teased lightly from his spot on the sofa, where he was reading on his phone with a glass of wine and some music playing. “Finally.” He added as he turned the music off. “Wine’s breathing in the kitchen, get yourself a glass and come join me.”    
“Sir yes sir.” Scorpius replied with a wink, unable to get a word in sooner. He blew Theo a kiss and then did in fact get himself a glass of wine before joining Theo on the sofa, bringing the bottle with him to top off Theo’s glass while Theo turned the tv on and started their series back up. 

Soon, they were completely sucked into the story and if Scorpius didn’t have a daily alarm on his phone to remind him to take his medication, they could’ve easily sat there all night. 

As it was, they pulled themselves away from the tv to continue their binge another time. Scorpius went to take his meds while Theo locked up and checked in on Emery. 

“All good?” Scorpius asked as they went through their nighttime routines, smoothly moving around each other. 

“All good.” Theo confirmed as he slid into bed, holding up the blanket for Scorpius to slide under. “Love you.” He added as he wrapped his arm around Scorpius’ waist.   
“Love you too.” Scorpius murmured as he flicked the light out and snuggled closer, drifting off to sleep seconds later.   



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp this is the first time I've ever written smut of any kind so please be nice to me!  
> As always thanks to ZakiSalem for reading this through for me.

It’d been three weeks now since they talked things out. There’d been several talks since, where they dealt with smaller details, but all in all they were back to their normal. Well, Molly and Scorpius still weren't talking. And then there was the other thing. The bedroom thing. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Theo saw Scorpius with Lysander again every time they went to sleep, pretty much guaranteeing they weren't having sex. At all. Even if Theo woke up hard, he'd go soft before Scorpius got the chance to kiss him good morning.

It was aggravating, not to mention sexually frustrating, for them both. And no amount of massaging on Scorpius' end and romantic meals on Theo's end seemed to be able to get past the wall between Theo's cock and maintaining an erection. It was starting to bring back the guilt that had only just stopped plaguing Scorpius as they mended their relationship, which led to his own soft problem. Neither seemed to be able to figure out how to change things though. 

The chance to change things came when Molly decided to spend some time at Shell Cottage, bringing Emery with her so he could play on the beach, though the sea was too cold to swim in.

Scorpius took it upon himself to actually do the cooking for a change. Hopefully the change in routine would be enough to break through. Theo was working lunch shift and then dinner prep, which meant he'd be home at the perfect time for the most romantic dinner Scorpius could pull off. Which meant a roast with minimal cheating and all the trimmings, as well as chocolate covered fruit for dessert. 

Theo came home just as Scorpius finished setting the table. He walked over to kiss Scorpius' cheek in greeting as he looked around the dining table before walking through to the kitchen to check the oven. "What's all this?" He asked as he watched Scorpius light an actual candle, amusement clear in his voice. 

"What, I can't cook my boyfriend dinner?" Scorpius said slightly defensively as he made Theo sit down at the table and poured him a glass of wine. "Just relax, dinner will be done in a sec." He assured him as he disappeared into the kitchen, reappearing with two plates of food and some side dishes floating after him a few moments later. 

They were quiet as they ate for a while, with Scorpius shifting in his seat nervously and looking up at Theo, who was quickly going from amused to worried at Scorpius' behaviour. Someone needed to say something. 

“So are you going to tell me what’s turned you into a human fidget spinner?”

“We’re having sex tonight.”

They spoke at the same time and for just a moment they stared at each other before bursting out in laughter at the pure ridiculousness of the situation. The laughing might be the thing they needed to get over the hurdle more than anything else; despite the return of their comfort around each other, there hadn't been any full on belly laughing sessions that hadn't included Emery. 

“You know, if you wanted to get me into bed all you had to do was ask.” Theo said after getting his breathing under control again with a twinkle in his eyes that Scorpius hadn't even realised he'd missed seeing. 

“I get you in bed every night.” Scorpius said with a wink before turning slightly more serious. “I just-” Scorpius sighed and rolled his shoulders. “I don’t want you in my bed, I want you in _me_.” He explained, blushing furiously. He hadn’t been this embarrassed talking about his sexual desires since the third month they'd been dating and part of him hated himself for it, but at least he got over himself enough to for it, but at least he got over himself enough to actually say it, right?

Theo bit his lip in an attempt to keep from laughing, which proved a failed attempt when Scorpius noticed and pouted at him, pulling deep chuckles from his chest. He chewed his lip as he thought of a response that wouldn't trigger Scorpius' defenses. This was the most natural they'd been in a long time. 

“You’re really cute when you blush, you know?” He eventually settled on, which made Scorpius blush even deeper as Theo knew it would. “And I want that too. I just-.” He said and rubbed a hand over his head. “I keep seeing  _ that _ .” He admitted in a whisper, torn between wanting to be honest and not wanting to make Scorpius feel more guilty.

“I know.” Scorpius’ voice was oddly cheerful as he picked up his glass and sipped his wine. “Which is why I thought we’d get started on the sofa. Or in the shower.” He said casually, just as Theo also sipped his wine, which promptly came out his nose as Scorpius' words sank in. Scorpius giggled gleefully as he got Theo a glass of water to sip on while he spluttered. He did his best to stop giggling as he rubbed Theo's back soothingly and tried to tell him to breathe. “And I know you’ve had sex in way stranger places so I don’t know why you’re reacting like that.” He teased once Theo was able to breathe normally again.

Theo shook his head and hooked his foot around Scorpius’ ankle underneath the table. “Well yes, but none of those were with Mr ‘Not In Any Spaces My Son Exists In’.” He teased right back, though now he was grinning and didn’t seem very interested in finishing his dinner; his eyes kept slipping to the way Scorpius' shirt stretched over his arms, as if he'd been given permission to lust after his boyfriend again. 

The blushing thing was getting very old to a bright red Scorpius, but at the same time it'd been a while and the last time he'd been flirted with hadn't exactly ended great. Still, the feeling that came with knowing that Theo still wanted him like that also helped with the guilt, both about what happened and about how much he'd been wanting to have sex with Theo. 

“Spaces my son will be in soon and can’t be easily cleaned.” He corrected, biting his lip before clearing his throat. “Anyway, I have dessert and if we don’t eat it, Molly and or Emery will.” He pointed out as he gave up on finishing their meal as well, sending their plates to the kitchen with a wave of his wand. 

“So we’ll take that up with us?” Theo suggested. Despite the flirting and being given the option to not start where it happened, he felt it was high time he worked on getting through this and he could think of no better way to do that than literally taking the bull by its horns. “I’m guessing chocolate is involved? Means we can have round two in the shower when we’re done.” He added before Scorpius had a chance to say anything. “So you grab dessert and I’ll grab wine?”

Scorpius grinned and kissed Theo’s cheek as he walked around the table to head into the kitchen and grab the chocolate covered fruit from the fridge, the grin seemingly fixed on his face. That smile only grew as Theo moved around him to grab the wine and pulled him in for a second, pressing a quick kiss to the spot right behind Scorpius’ ear that always made him shudder. 

“You stop that or we won’t make it out of the kitchen.” He murmured as he turned around to kiss Theo deeply, though he forced himself to stop before they dropped dessert and wine so their hands could hold and touch more interesting things than holding on to food. Theo let out a low rumbling sound as he pulled Scorpius back in while pressing soft kisses to his lips. 

“Who says that’s a bad thing?” He murmured even as he stepped back and gestured for Scorpius to lead the way upstairs with a smirk on his face. 

“Oh you just want to watch my arse as I walk, don’t think I’m not on to you.” Scorpius said with a laugh, not minding the truth of that statement even a little bit. In fact, he made sure the view was as enjoyable as he could make it for Theo, though as usual he felt a little ridiculous when he did things like that while still fully clothed. 

“Guilty as charged.” Theo chuckled as he followed Scorpius up the stairs, making sure to enjoy the view before whistling just to tease his boyfriend. 

Neither of them touched the other the entire way from the kitchen to the bedroom, though they needed to stop and take a deep breath every time they made eye contact so they wouldn’t end up naked in the hallway. That’d be kind of hard to explain to Molly when she got home with a sleeping Emery, though Scorpius hoped she’d sleep over at Shell Cottage. 

As soon as Scorpius passed the threshold of their bedroom, Theo stepped up close behind him. He wrapped his free arm around Scorpius’ waist and pressed soft kisses to his neck while pushing the door shut behind them with his foot. 

“Theo…” Scorpius mumbled, switching the fruit to his other hand so he could put his hand on Theo’s and twist their fingers together with a soft squeeze. “Dessert.” He reminded in a whisper, though honestly the whole exercise of eating food had lost its appeal since they’d gotten up from the table. 

Theo let out a soft hum against his neck before stepping back just enough to reach the nightstand and put the wine on it. Then he took the fruit from Scorpius and put it down there as well. “After.” He said softly as he tugged Scorpius around to face him gently. With a grin, he started peppering kisses to Scorpius’ face while purposefully avoiding his lips until finally Scorpius let out a sound of frustration as he got fed up and pressed their lips together firmly. A soft sigh left them both as the kiss ended. 

Theo reached back for the plate of chocolate covered fruit while pressing Scorpius into the bed gently, raising an eyebrow at Scorpius’ expression. “You wanted dessert.” He said as Scorpius let out a soft whine of protest at the increased distance between them. He dangled a cherry over his boyfriend’s mouth with a gleeful grin. 

“Really?” Scorpius wasn’t the least bit impressed with the cliché of it all, yet he couldn’t deny that the fact that Theo wanted this, was even playful about it, did things to him that he missed being done to him. So he surged up and snatched the cherry with his mouth, snapping his teeth together audibly as he did. Theo just looked down at him smugly, prompting him to roll his eyes. Two could play at that game though, so Scorpius picked up a strawberry and smushed it into Theo’s face, purposefully missing his mouth. 

Theo sputtered at that and poked Scorpius before letting out a yelp as Scorpius decided to clean his face. With his tongue. “Definitely going to need that shower now.” He muttered when Scorpius was done and leaning away from him to take off his shirt to get rid of the bits of strawberry and chocolate that had fallen inside it. 

“That was the plan, wasn’t it?” Scorpius asked as he licked, kissed and nipped his way down Theo’s throat and chest, chasing the bits of berry and chocolate and just barely avoiding all the spots he knew would drive Theo crazy. 

“Elsa, come on.” Theo complained as Scorpius licked the last of the strawberry juice off his nipple, squirming a bit before he tugged at Scorpius’ shirt. “Don’t you think you’re overdressed?” He said in an attempt to distract him from further teasing. 

“Hmm, I guess you’re right.” Scorpius conceded before giving Theo’s nipple a last teasing lick. He delighted in the resulting shiver as he took off his shirt. Neither of them were likely to stop grinning anytime soon; they’d missed this too much, missed being playful with each other and winding each other up and just… having fun with sex. Even if things had largely been okay without it. 

Scorpius wrapped his arm around Theo’s neck and pulled him down on top of him, kissing him deeply with a soft moan as they settled on the bed together in a tangled mess, confirming in the process that their bodies were very much on board with things. 

“Hello,  _ head _ chef.” Scorpius murmured as he reached down to squeeze Theo’s erection before cackling as Theo groaned, both at the pun and the touch. In response, Theo flopped down on top of Scorpius, pressing him down into the mattress with not an inch between their bodies and Scorpius’ hand trapped between them. Scorpius could still wriggle his fingers though and that felt entirely too good for them both. 

“You’re a menace.” Theo told him as he grabbed hold of Scorpius, one hand on his hip and the other on the bed next to his shoulder so he had leverage to roll his hips against Scorpius’ hand, which was quickly pulled away. They both let out soft moans as something in the air shifted, going from playful to tense, almost promising. 

“And you’re trying to draw this out more than it needs to.” Scorpius squirmed underneath Theo until he could reach the nightstand’s drawer to get a tube of lube. Theo decided to nibble at that spot behind Scorpius’ ear again, making him jerk and almost knock the wine off the nightstand. “Evil man.” He whispered as he settled underneath Theo again, the tube getting lost somewhere between their pillows. He put a hand on Theo’s cheek and side, just looking up at him for a while. “You’re gorgeous.” He whispered. For once it was Theo’s turn to blush. 

They kissed then, neither of them aware nor caring who moved first as their hands roamed over every inch of available skin, and then when there was no more skin available, they moved to take off their remaining clothes, leaving hickeys all over each other’s chests and shoulders as they went. 

Somehow they’d ended up on their sides with their legs tangled together and their hips rolling against one another. They left out soft groans as their cocks slid against each other while they kissed, only occasionally interrupted by the need to breathe. 

Between moans and kisses, Scorpius rolled them over and straddled Theo’s hips before finding the lube again and pressing it into Theo’s hands. 

Theo took the hint and opened the lube, but got distracted just watching Scorpius sitting on top of him, naked, hard, and covered in hickeys he’d put there. Scorpius impatiently tapped the hand holding the lube eventually, having asked Theo several times now to put some on his fingers. “Sorry.” He murmured, blushing more while he did as asked, though he got distracted all over again, watching Scorpius close his eyes as he flexed and twisted to reach behind himself to spread the lube and start to prepare himself. 

“Theo!” Scorpius said with a delighted grin as he opened his eyes again and saw just how entranced Theo had gotten just watching him make sure he wouldn’t get hurt. “It hasn’t been  _ that _ long, come on.” He teased before using the leftover lube on his hand to slowly stroke Theo’s cock. He squeezed Theo’s hand with the lube in it a little to add some more lube to smooth out the glide and laughed breathlessly at the hiss Theo left out when the cold lube touched his cock. 

Scorpius shuffled forward on his knees until he was sitting on Theo’s stomach, rolling his hips back to grind his arse against Theo’s prick, letting out a soft groan at the feeling before smirking as Theo’s mouth fell open with a moan. 

“Are we having sex or are you teasing me to death?” Theo asked as he put his hand on Scorpius’ hips. Scorpius stuck out his tongue at him as he reached underneath him to hold Theo’s erection steady. He immediately found out he should have taken a little longer to prep himself; he groaned in discomfort as he slowly started to sink down, trusting Theo to help keep him upright. He winced just the smallest bit and immediately Theo’s hands on his hips made him stop, made him wait before sinking down further. 

“There’s no rush.” He said quietly as he moved his hands to stroke Scorpius’ side and upper thigh soothingly, needing to be sure they’d both enjoy this. 

“I know.” Scorpius murmured as he leaned down to kiss Theo, his face smoothing as he slowly rocked his hips to sink further onto Theo’s cock, helped by Theo rocking his hips back in the same rhythm. Small smiles appeared on both their faces as things started to go their way again. 

Theo groaned as he put one hand back on Scorpius’ hip for leverage, using his free one to tease Scorpius with the lightest of strokes up and down the underside of his erection. He was enjoying letting Scorpius take the lead for a change; he didn’t often, at least not in bed. 

Scorpius twitched at the light touch, letting his head fall back with a quiet moan. He knew that all he needed to do to wind Theo up was to keep sticking to his current slow pace and put on a bit of a show, so that’s exactly what he did. He slid his hands up and down his torso, teasing at his nipples and letting out breathless sighs. He grinned as he felt Theo’s hip jerk up for just a second at that and leaned forward just enough to be able to touch Theo the same way he was touching himself. 

“Elsa…” Theo whined, not even able to get a full sentence out as he tried to make Scorpius move faster. But Scorpius just tutted and moved Theo’s hands to his abdomen in a quiet invitation to touch. It was an invitation Theo gladly took; one hand teasing around Scorpius’ abdomen and hips while avoiding touching his prick while the other pressed and tickled at the hickeys slowly blooming on Scorpius’ torso. At the same time, he tried to roll his hips up faster, but he had no leverage left while touching Scorpius, who now was well on his way to teasing him right to his orgasm. 

Theo tensed just a little, right on that edge of coming when Scorpius sat up and got off the bed. He turned his back to Theo, in the direction of the bathroom and glanced over his shoulder at a stunned Theo. “How about that shower now?” He said innocently, smiling sweetly. 

A high pitched, indignant sound left Theo before he sat up in a flash and grabbed Scorpius. “Don’t you fucking dare.” His voice rumbled through the room as he threw the smaller man onto the bed, putting his hand between his shoulder blades to press his chest down into the mattress and slid back into him with a groan. The pace Theo set couldn’t be more different to the one from before; it rocked the bed as he thrust into Scorpius.

Scorpius laughed with pure mirth as he was manhandled, though that turned into a moan as Theo nibbled on that damn spot behind his ear again. 

The fault of Scorpius’ teasing plan became obvious now; he’d teased himself just as much and the nibbling was the last straw; he shuddered as he came underneath Theo. Theo didn’t stop; he was too focused on chasing his own orgasm. 

Theo’s arms trembled as he came, needing a second just to get enough brain function back to remember to collapse next to Scorpius with a massive grin on his face. He laughed breathlessly as he stroked a lazy hand over Scorpius’ back, wordlessly checking in with the man, who was still face down on the bed and panting. 

Scorpius managed to push into the touch ever so slightly as they both lay there, trying to recover. Despite the wet patch underneath him, it took Scorpius long minutes before he managed to roll over and snuggle close to Theo. 

“Too much?” Theo murmured as he started to idly draw shapes in the sweat on Scorpius’ back. 

“A little, after I came.” Scorpius admitted, not complaining in the least as he settled a little before putting his head on Theo’s chest and closing his eyes. 

“Hey, no falling asleep! We gotta shower.” Theo’s voice lacked any and all conviction while Scorpius yawned, almost as if on cue.

“Nap.” Was the simple protest as he pulled their duvet up over them. 

“We’re filthy.” Theo tried again, which only resulted in Scorpius opening his eyes just to roll them at him. 

“Wizard.” Scorpius reminded as he closed his eyes again, clearly not planning on doing anything other than go to sleep then and there. 

Theo blindly grabbed for and eventually found his wand. He waved a quick cleaning spell over them both that was nowhere near as good as a shower, but would do for now. They both shivered as the spell washed over them before settling, sated and content, to drift off to sleep. 


End file.
